Naruto: That Just Happened! 12
by Skyswift Prime
Summary: SO MUCH GOING ON! The village of the Hidden Leaf is being demolished, Ariama has weird marks on her neck, Sasuke changes a bit, oh goodness! So much! P.S the end may be a bit choppy! And the other stuff may be bad, it's okay I know! XD


Oh goodness! Today's the final round at the arena that everyone, well not everyone, has been training for! I wonder what's going on...

 **STARTLING AWAKE:**

Naruto's alarm clock began ringing real loud and it almost startled him, but at the same time Ariama was urging him to wake up.

"Naruto! Wake up!" she yelled.

"Huh? Oh okay..." he woozily said as he still stared at her.

He fell back into sleep mode but she kept urging him until some words left her mouth that quite startled him.

"Today's the last and final round! And you're versing Neji Hyuga!" she shouted at him.

He quickly jumped up, washed his face and ate some breakfast, then brushed his teeth and left.

"We're two minutes behind!" she yelled after him, trying to catch up.

"I know that!" he shouted back, dodging every person that was headed towards the arena.

"Hey watch it! Stop it will ya?!" the angry prospectors yelled.

"Sorry! Excuse me! Was that your foot?" Ariama apologized to at least a dozen people.

In between all that they met up with Konohamaru.

"Hey! You tryin' to get to the arena huh?" he asked.

"Ya why?" Naruto huffed and puffed, all out of breath.

"I know a secret passageway there! Follow me!" Konohamaru chirped.

"But we can't there's no ti-" Ariama tried to say.

"WE'LL TAKE THE CHANCES WE HAVE!" Naruto yelled.

"Ugh fine." she facepalmed herself.

They scurried into an alleyway and Konohamaru moved the grass to see if the opening was still there.

"Uh huh...OOPS!" Konohamaru slightly frightened said.

"WHAT?! NO OPENING! WE'VE WASTED TIME ENOUGH ALREADY LETS-" Ariama shouted.

"No! There's another way." Konohamru stopped Ariama.

He opened up a sewer a.k.a man hole and then said jump in.

Naruto and Ariama hesitated, "Are you sure this is correct?"

"You wanna be late?" Konohamru said, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Fine." they sighed and hopped in.

There was a pipe sliding them down really fast.

When they had landed, they had landed with a thud and far away from the arena!

"WHAT THE HECK KONOHAMARU?!" they two yelled furiously at him.

"Uh...LOOK THERE ARE THE COWS THAT'LL TAKE YOU WAY FASTER THERE!" Konohamaru tried to get their madness down.

"Cows?! Seriously!" Naruto shouted.

"No! These are bulls! They're faster! They'll take you fast-ly there!" Konohamaru explained.

"Eh, we'll see, if not get ready for a beating!" Ariama warned him.

Naruto seated himself on one and said, "This ain't so bad!"

The bull looked up angrily at Ariama and grunted.

"Um, you're wearing red!" Naruto, frightened said.

She gulped three or four times before the bull took charge at her.

All the bulls ran towards her and she took a sprinting head start.

"Quick use-!" Naruto tried to tell her but fell off.

"Ow.." he moaned.

He got up and ran right beside Ariama.

"So what were you saying?" she asked.

"Use Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he told her.

"Uh you too! You have that red mark on your back." she told him.

"Oh right." he sighed.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" they both chanted.

A dozen clones of them popped up and separated, running each and every way they could.

After a few more minutes, they showed up again.

"Wait why are you here? You're supposed to stop the bulls!" Ariama yelled.

"Ya, well there're too many!" Naruto, the clone, shouted before popping away.

"Great!" she grunted.

Naruto, the real one, quickly told her, "Use Thunder Cloud Jutsu!"

"What good will that...Oh." she revised herself.

"Ya, we can just float there." he explained.

She nodded in response and chanted, "Double Thunder Cloud Jutsu!"

Two Thunder Clouds appeared and they both mounted on.

Finally what seemed like a million years, they finally arrived at the arena.

When they got there the proctor looked at them curiously, then noticing he was the first contestant, he let him in.

Before he left he got stopped by Ariama, "Good luck!" Then gave him a final good luck hug.

Naruto blushed and ran off, Ariama leaped up to some place where the contestants waited.

"Wait, you're not participating, go sit in the loser team. " one of Garra's teammates told Ariama.

"Hey, you're not my boss, and don't even think about telling on me." Ariama sternly said and looked.

But she didn't feel comfortable so she leaped up some seats that were left.

"Look! There's a seat Ino!" Sakura pointed to two seats next to where Ariama was sitting.

As they sat down Sakura shouted in delight, "Ariama!" And gave her a big hug.

"Hey." she said with a smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the contestant waiting area?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed.

"Got kicked out at the last minute." Ariama sighed and lowered her head.

"It's okay." Sakura softly said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well at least Naruto's up there." Ariama changed her facial expression.

Though it was getting late and the proctor kept asking if Sasuke Uchiha was going to show up or not.

Ariama thought, 'Even if I'm mad at him, I still want him to show up.'

Sakura was worrying over the fact he wasn't showing up.

"Oh well, lets begin the first match! Neji Hyuga versus Naruto Uzamaki." the proctor shouted.

"ALRIGHT LETS GO NARUTO!" Sakura shouted.

Ariama tried to lighten up her mood too, but she kept worrying about Sasuke too.

"Oh here's a seat Hinata." Kiba pointed to two seats.

"Oh finally." Hinata sighed.

They sat down and then began the battle between Neji and Naruto.

"Ready to die?" Neji indifferently said.

"Like I said last time, you'll be the one to die, believe it!" Naruto eagerly shouted back.

"Whatever." Neji mumbled.

At first it got epic, then it got even...uh...epic-er?

Neji then activated his byakugan, a powerful and intense battle went on until Neji explained some stuff.

"Why do you hold such a grudge against Hinata?!" Naruto yelled sliding back on the dusty ground.

"Just because they are the main branch of the Hyuga clan, they think we're their servants!" Neji shouted.

Meanwhile Hinata was coughing up a storm and there was blood coming out of her mouth.

"WOAH! Hinata? You okay? You're coughing up a blood there." Kiba shockingly said.

An Anbu black op came rushing by and said, "It's okay, let me see her."

Kiba nodded and they both carried Hinata to the back off the seats.

On the other hand, her father, Lord Hyuga, was listening intensely to the conversation and thought, 'I'm so sorry.'

"The...What do you mean?" Naruto asked, confusedly.

Neji lowered his head and untied his Hidden Leaf headband, and in the place of the headband was a mark; -~X~-

"What the...what's that?" Naruto asked.

"It's the curse mark that the main branch of the family gave ,me and the lower branch family, where I'm from!" Neji cried out.

"Huh? But why?" Naruto asked.

"It happened on Lady Hinata's third birthday, that's when it was given to my family!" Neji shouted.

Everyone was all ears, not moving a single limb.

"One night, Lady Hinata was kidnapped and was going to be executed unless the lord killed himself." Neji explained.

"The kidnapper was killed, but that executer was the village that the clan had just had signed a peace treaty with." he kept explaining.

"Who was the village?" Naruto asked.

"The Sound village." he replied.

"Oh..." Naruto sighed.

"They wanted him executed, but he chose his twin brother, my father, to be in his place!" Neji cried.

"Woah..." everyone oohed.

"So, ever since then, the two branches have never talked to each other." Neji concluded.

Everyone stared, including the Lord Hyuga himself.

'It's not what you think it is..' Lord Hyuga thought.

"And if you think you'll be Hokage, you're out of your mind! It was their destiny which drove them there." Neji sneered.

"Whatever, you keep your destiny stuff to yourself, because you'll be bowing down to these feet one day!" Naruto shot back.

He got angry and ran towards him, trying to punch him back to his senses.

Naruto was all out of Chakra, so he had to rely on the red chakra.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"SO, IN CONCLUSION, YOU HAVE TWO CHAKRAS, BOTH OF YOU." PERVY SAGE EXPLAINED._

 _"REALLY?" NARUTO ASKED._

 _"YEAH, REMEMBER? WHEN YOU WERE OUT OF CHAKRA AND YOUR OTHER SIDE KICKED IN?" ARIAMA EXPLAINED._

 _"OH RIGHT." HE REMEMBERED._

 _"HOW DO YOU SEE THESE TWO CHAKRA POINTS?" PERVY SAGE ASKED._

 _"WELL, THE NORMAL CHAKRA, THAT WE'RE BORN WITH, I GUESS YOU COULD SAY IS BLUE." ARIAMA ANSWERED._

 _"AND THE OTHER CHAKRA IS WELL RED, SORT OF EVIL." NARUTO SHRUDDERED._

 _"THAT EXPLAINS A LOT." PERVY SAGE THOUGHTFULLY SAID TO HIMSELF._

 _THEN THEY GOT INTO ANOTHER TOPIC._

 _"SO, KAKASHI SENSEI REDAS PERVY SAGE'S BOOKS. DOES THAT MEAN HE'S PERVY?" ARIAMA ASKED._

 _"WHO KNOWS? HE WAS LOOKING AT THE GIRL, I THINK HER NAME IS KIMA, ANYWAY HE WAS LOOKING AT HER LIKE A PERV." NARUTO EXPLAINED._

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

Naruto had sprouted his four Nine Tails' and had his red eyes, big fangs, and sharp nails.

"YES! GO NAR-U-TO!" Sakura and Ariama cheered.

Ariama face showed happiness but deep down inside her soul sat alone in the darkness.

Naruto had transformed at was running at full speed at Neji.

Neji tried to use his byakugan again, but it was no use, he was baffled, "But how?! I closed all your chakra points!"

"Lets just say I have a talent of my own! You're not the only one with the great power!" Naruto exclaimed.

He had a big white light growing in his hand, and then BOOM! He had shot Neji.

A big crater was where Neji helplessly laid. Everyone was now confused. Because no one could touch, let alone hurt Neji.

Naruto had changed back then the proctor shouted, "The winner of this match is Naruto Uzamaki!"

"YES! ALRIGHT NARUTO!" Sakura and Ariama yelled.

After a while or so Naruto bounded up the stairs and stood there, huffing and puffing.

Ariama tried to cheer herself up by going to Naruto to congratulate him.

She followed him yelling, "Naruto! Naruto! Wait up!"

"Huh?" he said turning around in surprise.

Maybe her plan went a bit overload, because as she ran up she tripped and fell in Naruto's arms.

Naruto sincerely looked at her, "You okay Ari?"

She was surprised and smiled, "Heh, yeah. Maybe I got too excited."

They both giggled then she gave a him a bug warm and tight hug.

"Congrats! You won!" she happily exclaimed.

He blushed, "Gee, thanks Ari."

"Well I'll be back, see ya! And uh.." she said before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye!" she stammered happily hopping away.

'She, just, KISSED ME!' he frantically thought.

Ariama had told Sakura she'd be leaving for a while, but she'll be back.

Ariama had exited the arena and was trying to find Sasuke.

"Come on! I know you're there!" she whispered to herself.

As she leaped across trees, she noticed that Kakashi and Sasuke by the Rin Nohara's memorial.

She tried to hide in the farthest of trees so she could spy on them, but that plan was a major FAIL.

Kakashi noticed and told Sasuke, "I'll be back."

"Hmm, where's he going?" Ariama thoughtfully whispered to herself.

Kakashi quietly landed next to Ariama, and she didn't even notice when he said, "Hello Ariama, what might you be doing this fine evening?"

"EEK!" she shrieked punching him in the face.

"Lesson number one; NEVER approach a female when in concentration mode." Kakashi whimpered.

"Oh! Sorry about that Sensei." she apologized, helping him up.

"No, it's okay, I shouldn't have approached you like that." he forgave her.

When they hopped out, Ariama got scared when she saw Sasuke, that she tried to hide herself behind Kakashi.

"So, aren't you supposed to be in the arena? Battling?" Sasuke sort of sneered.

"Uh, n-n-no, I dropped o-out and well Naruto just won the first match against Neji." Ariama stammered.

"What? Really?" Kakashi asked, shocked.

"Yep, no lie, true blood truth." she nodded.

"That's a first. So why'd you drop out huh?" Sasuke sneered and asked at the same time.

"Ask sensei, he's the one who told me." she pointed to Kakashi.

Ariama tried passing by Sasuke but he held onto her hair, "Tell me."

Her eyes grew huge and she gulped at least five or four times!

She softly whispered, "Let, my, hair, go."

"Nope, tell me why you dropped out." Sasuke refused.

"Uh, that's none of your business, besides, the Sasuke I know wouldn't do this just to get an answer." she grinned.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and grinned a small grin then let go of her hair.

Kakashi just stood there giving them the look which meant; "OOOOHHHH! L.O.V.E!"

"Uh...ahem anyway let's get going we're already an hour late." Kakashi said, changing the topic.

That long walk to the arena seemed pretty quiet. Ariama was minding her own business and Sasuke in his own.

Back at the arena, everyone was cheering for "Uchiha" to show up.

It just so happened to be that Kunkoro had with-drawed from the match against Shino.

Back at the long walk, Sasuke kept staring at Ariama suspiciously, thinking, "Why did she drop out?"

Ariama tried to ignore but she couldn't hold it any longer so she asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sasuke shook his head and turned it around.

Ariama seemed to notice what he was thinking, "So you DO wanna know why I dropped out huh?"

Sasuke looked over at her and replied, "Yeah."

"Well, Kakashi sensei said that I had VERY powerful chakra, and could not participate in the finals." she replied grinning at him.

"Powerful chakra?" he confusedly asked.

"Yep, you heard me." she nodded.

"I'm not sure, Sharinegan!" he yelled.

He checked her chakra points, "Woah..."

"Stop that! You're just gonna waste your chakra!" she warned him.

Sasuke stopped his Sharinegan then continued walking.

Afterwards they had arrived at the arena, where everyone was shocked that they were there just when they were going to be disqualified.

"Sorry! Were we late? Hope fully we're not disqualified!" Kakashi pleaded.

"Well, it just so happens you came in just the nick of time!" The proctor happily cheered.

"Phew!" Kakashi sighed.

Ariama was slowly walking by Sasuke and whispered, "Good luck!" And gave him a wink then disappeared.

She took her seat next to Sakura, and then came the questions...

"So why'd you leave? Gonna get Sasuke? (etc.)" Ino began fuming.

"Ino! Just shut up!" Sakura yelled, highly annoyed.

"I'll be back." Ariama said getting up and leaping away once again.

"Thanks, Ino pig!" Sakura fumed.

"She started it!" Ino lied.

Ariama leaped until she saw Naruto waving at her.

"Hey." she greeted him as she stood next to him.

"Uh hey...Is it okay if I ask you something?" Naruto shyly asked.

She put her arms on the railing and leaned forward, "Sure."

"Do you promise not to freak or get weirded out?" he asked yet again shyly.

"It's fine!" she assured him.

"Well, um why did you uh kiss me...Well on the forehead I mean! I don't mean it as a real relationship or anything! Heh!" he nervously put his arm behind his head.

"Heh! Wow! Well, that's what my aunt and uncle did when they used to send me to school, it's a good luck, thank you, or congrats type of kiss." she explained.

"Oh, Sorry I didn't know, you know no parents and all." Naruto sighed.

"Don't worry, take your friends as family." she reassured him.

"Thanks." Naruto shyly said.

Naruto then slowly was coming closer to her but then...BOOM! A big explosion interrupted him.

"Uh oh! Garra no!" Tamari worried.

Garra was growling inside a sand ball he hid himself in, Sasuke was tryingto attack him but no luck.

Every time he tried to attack, some hand from Garra's sand ball would come out and would attack and leave bad wounds on Sasuke.

"Oh my..." some whispered.

"Something's not right about that freak." Ariama examined.

"Ya think?" Naruto sighed.

"Hmm, Invisible Flames!" Ariama chanted, and was no longer visible.

She sneaked down to the arena and was close enough to Garra's sand ball.

Sasuke could see her with his Sharinegan and yelled, "Ariama! Move!"

"Huh? He can see me-" Ariama whispered to herself before getting into the grasp of Garra's sand hand.

Ariama was struggling to breathe before Sasuke punched the heand out of it's senses.

After she had landed on the ground he whisper yelled at her, "Get going! You'll only die here! Do it! I'm doing this for your own good!"

Ariama coughed, still on her hands and knees then left.

Naruto was panicking and Shikamaru was being annoyed as always, "Man this is such a DRAG!"

When she arrived she was visible again, but there were three lines that were red on the left side of her neck and blue lines on the right side of her neck.

"Um, what are those lines on your neck?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" she asked confused and cocking her head at him.

Naruto showed her the lines by breaking a glass window near by and perfecting it on her neck.

"Oh, I have NO idea what those are!" she replied, taking a good look at them.

"Well in any case, you need to! Who knows what those are!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru yawned and sat down, "What's with the funky sword?"

"This "funky sword" is something the Uchiha and the Izakami worked on for several generations you lazy buzzard!" Ariama shot at him slapping his head.

"Ow! Well, it sure seems weird for you to carry a weapon at a young age." Shikamaru sighed.

"Excuse me, that Tamari is carrying a big fan herself! So technically I'm not the only one." Ariama told him.

Soon after, they both quieted down and then the fight between Sasuke and Garra got down to one final blow.

Garra was manically yelling in his sand ball and Sasuke was curiously attacking him.

Ariama, Sakura, and Ino were panicking and feeling concern for him every second. I mean this was the freaky Garra he was fighting!

Garra was being devoured by the flashbacks he got of his past.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"LOOK THERE'S THE BALL KICK IT!" SOME KIDS YELLED._

 _"I GOT IT I GOT IT!" A BOY YELLED._

 _GARRA WAS SADLY SWINING SLOWLY ON THE SWING, BACK AND FORTH._

 _"UH OH! I THINK YOU KICKED THE BALL TOO HIGH! IT'S ON THAT MOUNTAIN TOP!" A LITTLE GIRL YELLED._

 _GARRA LOOKED UP AND USED HIS SAND POWERS AND BROUGHT THE BALL DOWN._

 _"I DUNNO ANY JUTSUS THAT'LL MAKE YOU GO UP, DO YOU?" KIDS ASKED EACH OTHER._

 _GARRA CAUGHT THE BALL AND SOFTLY SAID, "HERE."_

 _"IT'S THAT FREAK! GO AWAY YOU FREAK MONSTER!" THE LITTLE GIRL YELLED._

 _THEY ALL SCREAMED AND RAN AWAY._

 _BUT HIS FEAR USED THE SAND BENEATH THEM TO BRING THE KIDS BACK._

 _"I JUST WANNA BE FRIENDS." HE SOFTLY CRIED._

 _ALL THE KIDS WERE BEING DRAGGED BY THE SAND AND WERE SCREAM HYSTERICALLY._

 _THEN CAME THE FLASHBACK WHEN HE KILLED THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAD TRUST IN HIM, HIS MOTHER'S BROTHER._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" HE CRIED IN SADNESS AND ANGER._

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

"No! Mother I'll make you proud!" Garra yelled with a demonic voice.

"Huh?" Sasuke thought.

A bigger sand hand had attacked Sasuke and he was almost defeated, until something in the distant of the village broke through the wall.

"Huh?" now everybody was bickering.

Sound ninjas started attacking, the village, the arena itself!

The Hokage was baffled at first, then sternly looked at the Kazekage next to him.

"Sorry, but this match has to be stopped!" he laughed, it was Orochimaru's voice!

"I should've known!" the Hokage whispered.

"Ah! Alas you didn't! Orochimaru giggled.

Many Sound ninjas were attacking the arena. They had spread some kind of spell that made everyone fall.

"Huh? Release!" Sakura chanted, the spell (that I don't know!) was effecting everyone by now, but not some.

"Well Kakashi, get ready for work!" Gai sensei said, backing up with him.

Naruto and Shikamaru had ran downstairs and immediately fell.

Ariama leaped up and did the same spell Sakura did, almost failing it. "Release!"

"Okay! The Hokage is battling some person up there, we're down here just staring!" she yelled looking down at the arena.

Tamari and Kunkoro had taken Garra and fled. Sasuke was standing there confused.

Sasuke then leaped out of the arena and left.

"Wait Sasuke!" Ariama shouted after him, running out.

"Oh crud!" Sakura sighed.

Kakashi chanted a jutsu and a little puppy appeared.

"Huh?" Sakura looked down at the mutt.

"Hurry up girl, wake those two up." the mutt said.

"That dog just talked!" Sakura shrieked.

"His name is (?), he'll guide you to Sasuke." Kakashi informed.

"Great now you tell me." Sakura sighed, punching the pup.

Sakura let him off, then did the Release jutsu and woke up Naruto.

And Shikamaru? Well, he was asleep! He wasn't infected.

"Huh? What?" Naruto mumbled, getting up back on his hands.

"SHIKAMARU! YOU MEAN YOU WERE ASLEEP THIS WHOLE TIME?!" Sakura fumed.

He tried to keep quiet and prove her wrong, but (?) bit his leg and he came out screaming.

"GAH! Oh it's you, a puppy. I was asleep because I didn't want to get involved in this." Shikamaru explained.

"Whatever lets go!" Sakura sighed, then they all hopped away.

 **SOME SNIFFING LATER..:**

"I think Sasuke is up ahead, and enemies are coming after us." the dog informed.

They all stopped then thought of a plan and came up with only one.

"That means one of us will stay behind." Naruto thought out loud.

He took one step forward but Shikamaru stopped him, "I'll do it."

"Huh?" they all gasped.

"Even if I am lazy, doesn't mean I'll fight." Shikamaru explained.

"Wow." Naruto and Sakura said.

"Okay, try to catch up to us." the mutt said, before leaving.

"Phew. Got rid of 'em." Shikamaru sighed of relief.

A few more minutes passed by when the dog got a new scent on his nose.

"I have noticed a new scent!" he barked.

"Huh? What is it?" Sakura and Naruto asked.

"I never noticed that you use the same shampoo as me; Minty Fresh." he said, thoughtfully gazing at her hair.

They both lowered their eyes. Naruto banged his head against the tree and Sakura was mumbling the same words, "I smell like a dog."

"And you. Naruto right? You have the scent of Cherry Blossom." he said.

"Oh that. Ariama handed me her shampoo last night. She said I needed to smell good for once." Naruto blushed.

He quickly shook his head, "Anyway, we gotta go!"

"Hmm. Were you blushing?" the dog asked.

Sakura stopped mumbling at yelled, "OOH I THINK HE LIKES ARIAMA!"

Her words could be heard all over- and I mean ALL over the forest.

Sasuke rose his ears, he sharpened his eyes and ran even faster.

Ariama on the other hand didn't notice a thing, she could see him from afar.

In order to get his attention she screamed, "SASUKE!"

Sasuke looked back and saw her at least a mile away.

A moment passed, he stared, she stared back.

"Okay time for plan B." Ariama whispered to herself.

She summoned up a Thunder Cloud, mounted it, then went at least a million miles a minute.

Sasuke was taken by surprise.

When she caught onto him she grinned, "If you wanna battle Naruto, better stay alive!"

Sasuke looked at her then smirked, "Never knew you you heard that."

Meanwhile Naruto kept going on about that mark on Ariama's neck.

"It's so weird! Yet she looks cool with it!" Naruto, sort of, complimented.

But what they didn't know was that that mark that was given to her, was given by Yukamaru.

Yukamaru was a half born demon. No one knows how but at age 6 he killed his family, who was part of the Izakami clan. He despised that clan. He despised it because no one ever accepted him as a half born demon. Seems pretty stupid to kill your clan, but hey! If you were born half demon and talked behind your back, you would do the same thing...Right?

Yukamaru thought he would be the next person to be given the power, at birth or alive, the power of the first Chief Sukamai Izakami. Legend has it that he was born with unusual, yet definitely great, powers. When he died, his powers were not allowed to process all the way to the next world. So, the clan sealed them in a crystal jar. On his will, it said he wanted his great (150x) granddaughter to have his powers, and to be named Ariama, after his daughter.

Yukamaru got intensely jealous and wanted to kill her before she was born. That is also the reason Ariama's mother had to give birth somewhere far away from the village, along with Naruto's mother.

Anyway, Yukamaru escaped before his plumaged to his death. And he searched far and wide for her and found her asleep. His plan was to give her mark that'll drive her nuts, sort of like Sasuke, and then she'll long for power. When she's trained by him, which she doesn't know, she'll be taught a power to let go of all your own power.

That is why the mark was set there.

Some time later, Sasuke had caught up with Garra, who was now in the form of a enraging monster.

"This is gonna be one heck of a story for the kids!" Ariama shouted.

But what they didn't know was that Garra was going to kill them, this was no match no more!

What will happen now?!


End file.
